Bet You Were My Boyfriend
by Cullen-chan
Summary: Tamaki walked up to Haruhi. “Wow never knew you could sing Haruhi” he said softly with a smile. “Well I bet you also didn’t know that I’m going out with your best friend”


**Bet you were my boyfriend!**

**Ouran High Host Club fan fiction!**

* * *

It had been 3 months. Tamaki had chosen Éclair instead of the host club and Haruhi. Let's just say the host club was beyond pissed. They were mad at Tamaki for hurting Haruhi…and picking a total BITCH for a wife! ANYWHO! It was a typical Friday. It was the last Friday for the host club. Then everyone would go their own way. Since this was the host club they had to go out with a bang. What better way to go out with a bang then a talent show. Everyone in school was going to be there. Every single host had to perform something. Most of them were singing a song, well except for Kyouya and Mori. Mori was going to show off his strength and Kyouya refused to perform…when people tried to push him to do it… well lets just say they ended up shitting themselves.

Haruhi was singing a song…she had the perfect one to. She was going to dedicate it to Tamaki too. The twins were singing a parody song and well Hunny was going to sing a song about cake. Who would have guessed? Haruhi was really excited. She was the last to perform…that's only because her performance was a lot long then the others. She had to get home to get ready to make the Host club King feel really stupid.

**[TALENT SHOW START**

Mori had just been on. He ended up lifting 500 pounds and all the girls went wild. Hunny was about to go up. Haruhi still hadn't arrived but everyone knew she would. Hunny had just walked up to the mic and was about to sing. The girls were screaming. The soft sound of music started and he sang his little song.

**You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum**

**Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie**

**You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop**

**Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye**

**And I love you so and I want you to know**

**That I'll always be right here**

**And I love to sing sweet songs to you**

**Because you are so dear**

The crowd went **CRAZY!** The were screaming about how cute it was and all the girls had sparkle eyes.

Next were the twins. They were both dressed as girls. They had big fans and they walked on stage and started to sing.

**Sisters**

**Sisters**

**There were never such devoted sisters**

**Never had to have a chaperone "No, sir"**

**I'm there to keep my eye on her**

**Caring**

**Sharing**

**Every little thing that we are wearing**

**When a certain gentleman arrived from Rome**

**She wore the dress and I stayed home**

**All kinds of weather**

**We stick together**

**The same in the rain or sun**

**Two diff'rent faces**

**But in tight places**

**We think and we act as one**

**Those who've**

**Seen us**

**Know that not a thing could come between us**

**Many men have tried to split us up but no one can**

**Lord help the mister**

**Who comes between me and my sister**

**And Lord help the sister**

**Who comes between me and my man**

The whole crowd was laughing like mad men. They clapped and whistled. The twins bowed and walked off stage. Just when they got off stage their cell rang. It was Haruhi.

**Twins: Hello**

**Haruhi: Hey guys**

**T: where are you Haruhi?**

**H: I'm coming in soon. I need you to do something for me.**

**T: what you need?**

**H: I need you to start my music and the fog machine early. I want to have a HUGE opening.**

**T: Can do!**

**H: I also want all the host out in the crowd next to him to get his reaction.. can you do that?**

**T: It shall be done. Bye**

**H: Bye.**

With that they hung up. The twins shared a devilish smile and turned on the fog machine. They told the rest of the host the news and they all went to go sit next to Tamaki and the bitch… I mean Éclair. Suddenly there was the sound of screeching tires and heels stepping on the stage. Suddenly there was a figure in the smoke. It was a girl She had long hair, she was wearing knee high tube socks with black heels and cute black top and a black/green plaid skirt. Suddenly there was a girl voice singing and the host club went wild… **IT WAS HARUHI!**

**Hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
Ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
Hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai**

**Hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
No way no way himitsujyanai  
Hey hey atashi ga natteageru**

**You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright (Alright...)**

**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right...) **

**She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about**

**hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai**

**hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru**

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Again and again...)**

**So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again...)**

**Because... **

**She's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about**

**hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai**

**hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru**

**(Uh)  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

**(Uh)  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

**hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai **

**hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru**

**hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai**

**hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru**

**Hey, hey!**

Tamaki sat there surprised. The twins were on the were on their chairs clapping. Along with a lot of other people. No one knew Haruhi could sing like that not even the host club. They were so proud!

**[Back Stage**

Tamaki walked up to Haruhi.

**"Wow never knew you could sing Haruhi"** he said softly with a smile. **"Well I bet you also didn't know that I'm going out with your best friend"** Haruhi said walking over to Kyouya and kissing him on the cheek.


End file.
